happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ski Patrol
Writers: Kenn Navarro Ken Pontac Warren Graff Jason Sadler Director: Jason Sadler Episode list: Irregular episodes "Ski Patrol" is an irregular episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. It resembles a 1950s instructional video, serving as a training guide for new members of the ski patrol. Roles Starring roles *Lumpy *The Narrator Featuring roles *Flaky *Giggles *Petunia *Toothy *Cuddles *Numerous Generic Tree Friends Plot On an old, grainy, screen, Lumpy walks on and is greeted by a narrator. Lumpy accepts an offer to join the ski patrol and is given his ski patrol equipment, including gloves, goggles, skis, and a ski patrol jacket. When he puts on his backpack, however, he falls down due to its extreme weight. The narrator then explains that he will review several simple lessons that every ski patrol member should know. Lesson 1: Ski Lift Operation While Petunia, Flaky, and numerous Generic Tree Friends ride the ski lift, Lumpy mans the controls. The narrator warns him about hazards that can make the slopes dangerous as Lumpy spots a stray banana peel. He bends over to pick it up, accidentally switching the lever of the ski lift controls with his backpack. This causes the ski lift to move at a very fast speed, flinging its passengers off in random directions. Petunia is decapitated on a slope and impaled by her ski sticks, while Flaky gets wedged in a section of the mountain and crushed by a snowboard. Lumpy, meanwhile throws away the banana peel, unaware of the disaster he has caused. Likewise, the narrator applauds Lumpy's efforts as though nothing has gone wrong. Lesson 2: Administering Oxygen Toothy lies on a slope, apparently suffering from high altitude sickness, while Lumpy places an oxygen mask over his face. The narrator begins describing the steps necessary to administering oxygen, but the instructions soon become confusing. While Lumpy stuggles to follow along, too much oxygen is released at once, and Toothy swells up like a balloon. Before Lumpy can do anything, the clamp of the tank flies off and hits him in the head, knocking him out. Toothy inflates even more and begins floating away, while the oxygen tank flies off like a rocket. When Lumpy wakes up, the narrator again praises Lumpy despite the negative effects of his actions. Lesson 3: Broken Bones Cuddles lies on a rock at the bottom of a small cliff, apparently suffering from a broken leg. The narrator explains how to fasten a splint with sticks and rope while Lumpy demonstrates. We see an x-ray of Cuddles' leg as Lumpy fastens the splint. Unfortunately, Lumpy, taking the narrator's instructions too literally, ties the splint on too tightly, increasing Cuddles' pain. As Cuddles passes out from the pain, the narrator claims it's time for patient evacuation. Lesson 4: Patient Evacuation While Cuddles is strapped to a gurney, Lumpy airlifts him away in a helicopter. Though Lumpy confirms that he remembers his helicopter training, he inadventently flies too low as he approaches a forest, causing Cuddles to fly through and hit numerous trees and branches. When he emerges from the forest, Cuddles is bloody and raccoons are latched onto his gurney. He's relieved to see the ambulance, parked on a cliff below. Unfortunately, Lumpy doesn't slow down, and Cuddles is slammed into the back of the ambulance. The force knocks the ambulance off the cliff and the oxygen tank from earlier flies into it, causing the ambulance to blow up. To top it off, an avalanche is triggered and completely covers the destroyed ambulance. Lesson 5: Chapped Lips Lumpy is informed that not all situations are life and death as he prepares to help Giggles with her chapped lips. The narrator begins listing the steps involved, including removing the cap, twisting to expose the lip balm, etc. Suddenly the film begins skipping and the scene jumps to step 36, where Giggles lies on the ground with her chest torn open, blood everywhere. Lumpy seems surprised and confused by this sudden jump in the film and begins fumbling around with Giggles' heart. As Lumpy jams the heart back into Giggles' chest, the film skips again to step 128, which entails replacing the cap on the lip balm. Giggles seems satisfied, when suddenly she passes out and her chest bursts open, sending organs, a pair of scissors, and one of Lumpy's boots flying out of her body. The episodes ends as Lumpy stands at the top of a tall slope, raising a ski patrol flag up a flagpole. While the narrator praises Lumpy for his work, Toothy floats on screen, still inflated from earlier. He touches and is popped by a sharp point on top of the flagpole, sending his organs down the pole while his skull rests at the top. Even though Toothy's blood covers his face, Lumpy just salutes, ready to "Save some lives!" Deaths #Numerous Generic Tree Friends are flung off a ski lift to their supposed deaths #Petunia dies when the top part of her head is sliced off by a mountain and her tail and torso are impaled by ski sticks #Flaky dies when she is crushed by her snowboard #Cuddles is slammed into an ambulance, blown up by an oxygen tank, and buried in an avalanche #Giggles dies when her organs and some random items fly out of her torso. #Toothy is inflated by an oxygen tank and popped on a flagpole Goofs *The directions of Lumpy's antlers change multiple times throughout the episode, sometimes during continuous shots. Trivia *Despite speculation, Billy West (voice of Stimpy and Futurama's Philip J. Fry) did not voice the narrator in this episode. The narrator was voiced by Mark Giambruno. Category:Episodes